I want you to rock me
by Taaaaayrawr
Summary: Narry fanfic


It all started in summer '09..

"Haaaaarry!," I shouted "breakfast is ready!"

A bushy haired, droopy eyed, exhausted looking Harry Styles came stomping down the stairs..

"Pancakes again, Nialler?" He mumbled in his morning voice and then winked at me with his sea green eyes. "Of course.." I said sarcastically.

We had decided to take a week off work and go to our cabin in Manchester, it's so beautiful in the summer.

As we sat on the bar stools around the counter, eating our blueberry pancakes, I couldn't help but think about how cute Harry looks when he's tired. Wait. No. I shouldn't be thinking this, he's a guy. I've only ever dated girls before. But still...

We finished up, and Harry went upstairs to get dressed as I cleaned the dishes, singing to myself and dancing around like a little girl. It was a good day.

There was a thud. Followed by a moan.

I turned around rapidly, "Harry!?"

He was laying on the floor, I could tell he was in agony. I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed for the ambulance.

*The next day*

I stayed in the hospital overnight with Harry, I didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone.

He woke up, "Niall.." he mumbled in a low voice, "what happened?"

"You fell down the stairs, after breakfast yesterday. The nurse said you broke your arm and twisted you ankle. Nothing too serious," I said, trying to cheer him up "they're letting you go home this afternoon"

"You stayed with me here overnight?"

"Well duh, I couldn't just leave you here alone" I said sarcastically.

It was then that I noticed we were holding hands. We looked at each other and blushed... Was this wrong? I didn't really care.

The nurse came in, "alrighty boy, let's get you ready to go home, why don't we?" she said in an overly perky voice, "now sweetie, can you get out of the bed by yourself?"

Harry sat up, grimacing in pain. I watched cautiously as the nurse got his clothes layed out. Harry put his twisted ankle out and reached for the ground.. "Ahhgg!" He yelped. I automatically reached out and grabbed him to make sure he wasn't going to fall. "It's ok, I'll help you." I said , putting his non-broken arm around my shoulder, and taking him by the hand. I got him up, still holding onto him. The nurse came over and started to cautiously dress him, Harry grimacing in pain, looked over to me and I could feel my face get hot.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Gotta go get some new bandages" the nurse said cheerfully.

Now it was just me and a shirtless Harry in a room that smelled like old people and soap.

We were standing there in complete silence, he was fumbling with his belt, trying to do it up with one hand.

"Here, let me help you" I said, without hesitation.

I walked across the room to Harry and did up his belt, pulling hard once to tease him "Ow!" he yelled, and then we laughed.

His laugh is adorable! I thought, and blushed. I still didn't know if it was wrong or not, but we were holding hands and staring into each others eyes. It was perfect.

I could get lost in those green eyes, they're so beautiful.

***HARRY'S POV***

I swear, I could get lost in his sky blue eyes. Was this wrong? Us holding hands? I didn't know, and I didn't care. I was here, with crutches and a broken arm, holding hands with Niall. It was perfect.

I have a crush on Niall Horan. It was uncontrollable, I had just found out about it when we got to the cabin and I saw how cute he is when he's asleep.

I snapped back into reality, "Hey Niall," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me?"

And then it happened. From standing across the room from each other, to having my lips against his. It was happening. And it was perfect.

We stopped, us both breathless. With his lips still close to mine.

"Harry, I didn't know you felt that way.."

"Neither did I."

He blushed and kissed me again, it was even better than the first time.

***NIALL'S POV***

His soft lips against mine, it was perfect. I knew I'd never get enough.

The nurse came back and re-did Harry's bandages, and we went home.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you coming with?" he asked.

I smiled and we walked up the stairs hand in hand.

We layed in bed and just cuddled. Until Harry turned to me..

"Niall.." He said, shyly.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to rock me."

Just like rain on the sidewalk, his lips were against mine. And I knew, I was in love.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And then what happened next, was magic.

I was in heaven, never wanting to leave.

He fell asleep in my arms, and I stared at his face in awe as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

He's so cute when he sleeps...


End file.
